(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror device for automobiles, and more particularly it pertains to a door mirror device having a buffer mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A door mirror device equipped with a buffer mechanism is installed on a door of an automobile near a corner of the front wind shield frame. Tilting of the mirror face of such a mirror device is controlled either by manual operation, or by remote control by a driver on the inside of the compartment of the automobile. Such a known mirror device functions so that in case a great impact is applied externally to the mirror device when contacted by an external object, the mirror housing assigned to support the mirror body is tilted relative to the vehicle body to thereby reduce the damage of the external object which has contacted the mirror device and also to prevent the mirror device itself from being destroyed. Such functions of the mirror device is accomplished by the arrangement that the mirror housing is resiliently held by a spring means onto the mirror base portion which, in turn, is fixed to the vehicle body. This known mirror device is so arranged that, in case a powerful external force is applied to the mirror housing, it will tilt either in the forward direction or backward direction in accordance with the direction of the force which has been applied.
For example, West German Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 2838465 (laid open on Mar. 13, 1980) discloses a remote control type door mirror provided with such a buffer mechanism as mentioned above.
In the door mirror device of the type as mentioned above, a mirror housing to which a mirror is fixed is engaged, being energized by a coil spring, with a mirror base which, in turn, is fixed to a door frame of the automobile body. At the engaging site of the mirror base, there are formed projections extending toward the mirror housing. And, on the mirror housing side which faces said engaging site, there is formed recesses for engaging said projections. By the engagement of these projections in the recesses, the positioning of the mirror housing is attained. In case, however, the mirror housing is tilted, it will be noted that, although the movement of this mirror housing toward the mirror base is restricted by the energized force of the coil spring, the projections become disengaged from the recesses, causing the positioning in the vertical direction to be eliminated. As a result, there is the fear that the mirror housing is displaced vertically relative to the mirror base. There is, however, a problem in this prior art mirror device that, even in case this vertical displacement has removed the external force which had been applied to the mirror housing, this latter mirror housing will no longer be able to return to its initial position by the energized force of the coil spring.